Forbidden
by xXChaosRoseXx
Summary: !CANCELED! Hinamori Amu was a princess in a very rich land with parents who aren't nice to her or their subjects and full of hatred. Amu, unlike her parents, is sweet and loving, but what happens when she meets a blue haired, handsome, mysterious servant she falls in love with but can't be with? What will she do for love? Find out! (Sorry I suck at summaries...) !CANCELED!


~~~~~Forbidden~~~~~

PLEASE READ, INFO ON STORY!  
Ages:  
Amu: 16  
Ikuto: 17  
Utau: 17  
Kukai: 18  
Tadase: 16  
Yaya: 15  
Rima: 17  
Nadeshiko/Nagihiko: 17  
Lulu: 15  
Kairi: 16

Tsumugu Hinamori: 31

Midori Hinamori: 29

Both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins.

I use mostly modern talk for this story, none of that fancy medieval talk. xD I also might be using some cuss words o-o

Please forgive my grammar, punctuation has never been my strong point. Spelling have been easy for me, but never punctuation. :(

That's all! ^-^

Enjoy my story! I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters.

* * *

**"People like you make me dream once more. You set me free."**

There Amu sat, a princess with pink hair, beautiful golden eyes with a far off look, and a small smile, sat looking out her window. Daydreaming about something she will only know, like always. Until a Rima, little delicate blonde girl with a ice cold stare that could shatter souls walked into the pink haired princesses room. "Amu, you ready?" Amu snapped back to reality and looked at her friend and smiled. "Yes," Rima walked to the door, "Yaya is waiting outside in the courtyard near the stables. Shall we go meet her there?" Amu, and her two friends were going to go riding. "Ok" They smiled at each other and walked out together through the gigantic castle halls. It was an awkward silence, till Amu broke that silence. "How are your parents, Rima?" Rima's face became even more colder than Amu thought possible. "Horrible as always." Amu frowned at Rima's answer, knowing that Rima and her parents never got along. They kept walking until they reached Yaya at the stables. "Amu-chi! Rima-chi!" Yaya yelled and waved for both the girls walking toward the overly hyper, pigtailed girl.

"Hello Yaya!" Amu smiled at Yaya "Todays going to be lots of fun! I have the whole path planned out for us," Yaya said with sparkles in her eyes, "That's great Yaya." Amu replied "Can we get going now?" Rima said emotionless, "Fine, party pooper..." Yaya pouted and called for a guard to get the girls horses.

**.:|:.-Amu's POV-.:|:.**

The guard brought us our 3 horses. I watched as Rima simply got on the horse, Yaya was jumping up and down snuggling the horse, and pretending to act like she was riding into a war. I started to brush my horses mane, talking to her quietly and calmly.

We all got on our horses are started to ride, Yaya was leading us on the path, she knew these paths better than anyone in our kingdom. She's been riding with her parents since she could walk. She rode with them everyday, until, her parents shop burned down and everything in it. Her parents are the 2rd richest people in our kingdom. They sell some of the finest food and make some of the best candy. The 3rd richest people in the kingdom is Rima and her parents, her father and mother both run separate shops. Her mother makes clothes, with some of the best fabric in the world. Her father, well, he travels. He makes trades with other kingdoms. No doubt about it he's the best at making trades. The richest in the kingdom is me and my parents. The king and queen of Seiyo Kingdom. **(A/N Original right? XDD)** My mother told me the story of how she and my father met, every night. She was a princess like me, but ran away from her kingdom and her parents, one day she came across my fathers kingdom, when he was still a prince. He was walking through the town, when, suddenly he came across my mother. It was love at first sight. But, he couldn't marry a commoner. It's like a law that you _have_ to marry another into another royal family. She told him she really was part of a royal family, he didn't believe her. She finally convinced him to go to her kingdom. The wedding was being held in about a month. She said they were so happy to be together. When she thought I was asleep and left my bed room I would get up, change my dress to something white are dress around like I was getting married. Now that age has passed and I honestly hate dating. All men do is use me for my money, pathetic. "AMU!" I looked up to see Rima stopped next to me and Yaya ahead of us. "Huh, what happened?" I asked "You were totally dazing of silly Amu-chi!" Yaya replied with a giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry." I giggled back at her "It's ok, you were just worrying us," Her eyes were filled with concern "What were you thinking about?" She had asked me, with a hit of worry in her voice "Oh, old memories.." I replied, my voice sounded far away. I saw Rima smile a little bit "Old memories, those times were the best. So young, so carefree, it was nice" I smiled. Rima looked so pretty when she smiled. "You should smile more, Rima!" Yaya looked at Rima with a big goofy grin. I swear I saw a tint of pink on Rima's cheeks. "Let's continue you two," I said smiling at them

* * *

**Chaos:** **Done! :D It's short huh? D: Anyways, I highly doubt this will get many reviews or or any views for that matter XD But oh well. R & R? Any grammar help or things wrong with the story, tell me maybe? -Puppy dog eyes-**


End file.
